Friends Before the Alliance
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: another Yu Yu Hakusho fic! actually this is what happened before Yusuke and the Alliance. had a couple of people wonder about Himeko, Kuronue, and Youko's past plus how Himeko and Miroke met up with Hiei and Kurama. well here you go. hope you like it and


**__**

Special Authors Note: Hey this is for every one who likes Yusuke and the alliance. This goes into detail about Himeko, Youko, Kuronue, Miroke, Matzu, Hiei, and Kurama's relationships before my other story happened. Anyway hope every one likes this and reviews.

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Friends before the Alliance

Chapter 1

Meeting Each Other

By: Yaiko Youkai 

November 3, 2003

A young girl walked threw a forest looking for something. She has fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes and is wearing a type of fighting style clothing. So she evidentially is a fighter. She also carries a Kitana at her side.

"Miroke? Where'd you go?" the girl asked herself as she looked for her friend. Her name is Himeko.

"Well hello pretty girl. Looking for someone or something?" a very gorgeous man, said as he stopped in front of her. He has waist length silver hair and golden eyes.

"not you so get out of my way." Himeko said.

"Hey Kuronue look at this one." Youko Kurama yelled back to his friend in a camp just a little way's off.

__

'look at this one…Kuronue…oh no Youko Kurama…where's Miroke?' Himeko thought as she stopped after she had passed him and looked back at Youko then over to a little camp to see Kuronue. _'well I don't see Miroke with them…'_ she thought half relieved.

"Come on pretty one what's your name?" Youko asked. 

__

'oh man he's a main rival of my father I can't tell him my name…' Himeko thought slightly scared of what to do.

"well while you think I'll call you Itsuke. That sounds pretty enough to be your name. come on." Youko said and started back to his camp. 

"Miroke where in hell are you?" Himeko asked her self as she looked behind her to see no one so she just followed Youko over to his camp with Kuronue.

**__**

At Camp!

"Who'd you find to torture now Youko?" Kuronue asked.

"She won't tell me her name so I'm calling her Itsuke." Youko said and smiled at Himeko.

"Why won't you tell us your name?" Kuronue asked a little skeptical of the girl.

__

'oh man he seems more intelligent…maybe they won't know my name…' Himeko thought and looked at the ground.

"It's Himeko." She said then looked back up to the two to see if they had recognized the name.

"See you have to be kind Youko not perverted to get a girls name." Kuronue said and laughed at the look on Himeko and Youko's face.

__

'okay maybe not more intelligent…' Himeko said and looked at Kuronue like he was an idiot.

"Aw but I like the name Itsuke…can't I still call you that?" Youko said in a whiny tone.

"Yes Youko you can still call me Itsuke." Himeko said and shook her head. She had heard stories of Youko and Kuronue but they didn't act like they did in the stories. So she had relaxed. In fact she liked being there she thought it could be fun.

__

'Hell I'll just stay here with them since I know what they do and I'm a thief anyway. I like it here better.' Himeko thought and smiled then sat down beside Kuronue who was trying to keep the restart the fire.

"Here let me do that." Himeko said and started the fire easlily even though the wood was drenched cause of the resent rain.

"How'd you do that?" Youko asked.

"Yeah I've been trying for an hour to restart the fire after that rain." Kuronue said in a whiny tone.

"Easy. All ya had to do was dry the wood. I'm a fire demon by the way so it's easy for me to start little fires like this." Himeko said and smiled at the Youko and Kuronue.

"Hey Youko you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kuronue asked and nodded towards the fire then to Himeko.

"Yeah Itsuke." Youko said in a sweet tone as he sat down beside her.

"Uh…what?" Himeko asked as she scooted closer to Kuronue.

"Would you like to be our partner?" Youko asked.

"Yeah sure. As long as the partner ship only goes for stealing things and making fires. I've heard about you two expecially you Youko Kurama." Himeko said and smiled.

"I'm not a bad fox." Youko said as if he had been offended.

"No you're more like a frikin rabbit from what I hear. Sex crazy." Himeko said and Kuronue just cracked up laughing.

"Yep that's Youko all right." Kuronue said as he continued to laugh at Youko.

"I'm not a rabbit…and I'm not sex crazy I just like it…" Youko said in a whiny tone and had a pouty face.

"Same difference. It don't matter just keep your little self a two feet away and we'll be fine." Himeko said and put her hands near the fire and shivered cause of the light breeze. 

"It's going to rain again before night is over." Himeko said and looked up into the night sky at the stars that shined brightly at the moment.

"How do you know?" Youko asked skeptically.

"I'm a fire demon I'm supposed to know. I naturally hate rain. I know when it's going to rain and when it's going to snow." Himeko said.

"She has a point. Fire and water don't mix." Kuronue said.

"Ya think!" Himeko said in a smart-ass way back to Kuronue.

"Hey I'm just agreeing with you here." Kuronue said and held his hands up in defense. 

"Well it's late and if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to sleep." Himeko said and stood up then walked over to a tree and jumped on to a limb. She sat down and closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

"Why'd she go over there?" Youko asked.

"I can only imagine why Youko. I can only imagine." Kuronue said sarcastically as he laid down to go to sleep by the fire.

"Hey she said no so I am not going to do anything unless she say's other wise." Youko said and laid down on the other side of the fire to go to sleep.

"Sure Youko. Sure." Was all Kuronue said before he fell asleep.

"I wouldn't…" Youko whined and went to sleep too.

**__**

Several hours Later!

It has started to rain a little and the wind has picked up slightly. But I wasn't bad. Himeko and been woken by the storm though. She was still half a sleep and not really paying attention to what she was doing fell out of her tree. 

"Himeko…" she heard some one say and that person had caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh hello…watch the first step…" Himeko said and slightly laughed and looked up at Kuronue and smiled at him.

"Maybe you should stay on the ground for a while." Kuronue said and smiled at her as he put her on her feet.

"That's a good idea Itsuke. Come sleep next to me." Youko said and smiled.

"How come you two are a wake?" Himeko asked as she walked over to the now died out fire with Kuronue and sat down.

"The wind is bugging my tail." Youko said annoyed and Himeko laughed at him.

"What? It's not fun to have a tail with frizzed up hair because of wind." Youko said as he tried to cover his tail.

"I'm so glad I don't have a tail I think I'd die if I got in a wind storm with it…' Himeko said and cracked up laughing along with Kuronue.

"It's not funny Itsuke, Kuronue…" Youko whined.

"Okay I'll leave you and your wind blown tail alone." Himeko said and sniggered a little.

"Okay so what kind of attacks do you have?" Kuronue asked and smiled at Himeko who seemed like a wet cold rat.

"I have a couple good attacks…I hate rain…" Himeko said and looked up at the dark stormy sky above that showed no signs of stopping the rain anytime soon.

"Come here. You seem like you're cold." Kuronue said and smiled.

"Yeah." She said and moved closer to Kuronue. "Well anyway I have five good attacks." Himeko said.

"Only five!?!" Youko said amazed.

"Yeah they're all I need. Have you ever heard of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame?" Himeko asked.

"Yeah but don't you have to have a Jagon eye to handle that?" Kuronue said stunned.

"Well yes of course. My attack it Hells Dragon Flame. Exactly the same as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame just slightly less power. Since I have no Jagon eye." She explained.

"Really that's all you need though." Youko said as he stared at Himeko wide eyed. 

"Well yes but another of my best attacks is Dragon Wave. It takes the form of a dragon and kills any one and every one I wish it to. If I consider you a friend the wave will just pass over you like a tingling sensation." Himeko said and smiled at the to gaping partners.

"and those are your best attacks?" Kuronue asked.

"Yes. You'll see me use my Balls of Fire more often though then anything. Well watch." Himeko said and created a ball of fire in her hand then threw it on the wood where the fire was and it burst into flame again.

"Well that's three out of five attacks. What's next?" Youko asked.

"Oh next is Sword of Fire. I can either create a sword of nothing but fire or turn my Kitana into a weapon of fire. Then it's Fire Fists…hardly ever use that attack it's my weakest. My fists get as hot as fire and scorches my opponent at the slightest contact." Himeko said and smiled at the shock of the two guy's again.

"That's your weakest attack. And is scorches your opponent at the slightest contact…" Youko said amazed.

"Yep. Plus I think it's just tacky to use it. But don't get me wrong piss me off and I'll use any means of killing my opponent. I'm not very nice when I'm pissed." Himeko said.

"Exactly what class are you in?" Kuronue asked.

"I say I'm an A class demon but my friends all say I'm an S class. I doubt that." Himeko said and laughed a little then yawned.

"Well I guess it's time for some more sleep since it looks like most of the rain is over and it's just sprinkles now." Kuronue said and noticed that Himeko had all ready fell back asleep as she leaned against him. he laid her down then laid down beside her since he was tired and didn't want her to get cold.

"And you call me perverted…" Youko mumbled as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Kuronue soon followed the lead of Youko and his new friend Himeko.

**__**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey hope you like this story so far. Now I just have to keep it in line with Yusuke and the Alliance…^_^;;; don't worry I will. Leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter and if I should continue it like I had planed. End it where Yusuke and the Alliance starts… what do you think?

Thanks, 

Yaiko Youkai


End file.
